


【菊耀/R18】My Lover

by Daisuke5201314



Category: Hetalia:Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisuke5201314/pseuds/Daisuke5201314





	【菊耀/R18】My Lover

My Lover  
“嗯啊......菊，轻，轻点儿......”  
“nini，舒服么？嗯？”本田菊的牙齿轻轻研磨着王耀精致的锁骨，一只手扶住他纤瘦的腰肢，另一只手把玩着对方胸诱人的红果，引得王耀颤抖不已。  
密不透风的房间里弥漫着一股浓烈的茶香气息，是王耀信息素的味道，也是本田菊最爱的味道，混合着两人动情的喘息声，化作更加强烈的催情剂。  
俯身吻上王耀的双唇，撬开他的贝齿，本田菊的舌头灵活地在王耀的口腔里到处舔舐着，无法吞咽的津液沿着他修长的脖颈缓缓流下，王耀只得顺从的回应着对方过于热烈的激吻，平日里总保持着淡静的白皙脸庞被情欲染上了一层绯红，犹如堕落的谪仙般诱人犯罪。依依不舍的离开那张被自己蹂躏得有些红肿的双唇，本田菊缓缓挺动着下身，进出着对方柔软紧致的后穴。  
忽然内壁里一个突起的部位被对方火热的性器擦过，王耀的身体抖得更加厉害了，不由得绞紧后穴难耐的呻吟出声。  
“原来在这里么？”本田菊轻声呢喃着，动作开始加快，腾出一只手抚上了对方同样挺立着的玉茎，上下套弄起来。前后两处同时受到强烈的刺激，王耀的口中接连不断的溢出足以使本田菊疯狂的声音，狭长的眼角处被逼出了点点泪光，笔直修长的腿下意识地缠上了对方精瘦的腰身。  
“呃啊.....菊，不要，啊......”  
本田菊坏心的一个翻身将两人的位置调换了一下，火热的性器一下就顶到了王耀的生殖腔口，王耀条件反射的仰起头，美丽的脖颈划出一道诱人的曲线。龟头在生殖腔口处研磨，感受着那张温暖的小嘴贴心的服务，王耀的意识更加涣散起来，只得下意识地喊着对方的名字，如此无助的模样让本田菊愈加想要将其吞入腹中。  
握住对方腰就开始了猛烈的动作，感受着对方紧致的小穴包裹着自己的坚|挺，勾勒出它的形状，本田菊摒弃了所有技巧，开始不顾一切的奋力抽插。王耀粉嫩的穴口被磨得有些红肿，趴在本田菊身上任由他不停的顶弄，前方的玉茎早在接连不断的刺激下喷射出了稀薄的精液。  
见对方攀上了高潮，本田菊也在大开大合的顶弄了几十下后，猛地一个挺腰，一股股浓稠的精液射进了王耀柔软的肠道里。在灼热的液体的冲刷下，王耀的下身再次被迫射出了少量的白浊，两人同时颤抖着达到了高潮。  
等两人收拾妥当后，本田菊看着怀里因体力不支而昏睡过去的王耀，眼里尽是遮掩不住的爱意，心疼地吻了吻对方的额角，低声在他耳边呢喃道：“nini，这一世，在下不会再将你让给任何人了，即使是伊万•布拉金斯基，也别想将你从在下身边抢走......”  
———————————————  
前世——  
琼斯家族的庄园内，已经身为琼斯太太的本田菊接见了曾经王家的管家，丁原。  
“不知丁管家今日来此有何贵干？”本田菊轻抿了一口桌上的绿茶开门见山的说道，“若是找阿尔先生的话，很抱歉，今天他一早就出去了，在下也不知他去了何处。”  
或许是因为王耀的原因，本田菊对王家所有人都存有莫名的排斥，即便王家早已在几年前就没落了，王耀在家里的长辈们的安排下，匆匆嫁给了他的未婚夫——布拉金斯基家族的伊万少爷。想到这里，本田菊嘴角勾起了一抹若有若无的苦笑。  
nini......  
“本田少爷，难道琼斯少爷没有和您说么？今日是少主的葬礼......”  
“！！！”  
“就在三日前，少主在布拉金斯基先生外出做生意的时候，割腕自杀了。”想到从小被自己看着长大的小主人忽然逝世，年过花甲的丁原老泪纵横，整个人看起来更加苍老了，“前段日子少主精神好转了不少，传老奴前去说有事交予老奴去办，没想到等老奴回来就闻此噩耗，唉，我苦命的少主啊......”  
“他，让你干什么去了？”本田菊颤抖着嘴唇出声询问道。  
“只有一本手札，少主让老奴务必交到您的手上，还让老奴转告您，他说希望您别再怨恨他了，少主有他的苦衷。”   
愣了半晌，本田菊呆滞的命仆人将丁原遣走，极度紧绷的身躯在丁原走出去的刹那间终于支撑不住，整个人都瘫坐在了地上。怎么会，怎么会这样？他为什么要自杀？！为什么？！！！  
眼泪狂涌而出，微咸中带着浓浓的苦涩，一直蔓延到心头。  
“nini，为什么会变成这样，为什么......”  
一刻钟后，本田菊整理好情绪，珍惜地捧起王耀亲笔所写的手札，将它放进自己的百宝箱中，虽然很想现在就打开来看，可本田菊知道，他还有更重要的事请去做。打开房门唤来仆人，让他们备好马车，本田菊迫不及待地赶去镇上唯一一座公共墓地。  
等到达目的地时，正好是下葬的时候，王耀一席黑色西服躺在棺中，面容安静而祥和，若不是苍白得不正常的脸色，真让人以为他只是在深深的沉睡着。伊万和阿尔弗雷德站在首位，一人手里捧着一束白玫瑰，神色肃穆。然而站在本田菊的角度，刚好可以看到阿尔嘴边那一抹若有似无的得逞的笑意，他湛蓝的眸子里盛满了疯狂和狰狞，外加一丝意味不明的哀伤。  
本田菊像是忽然明白了什么似的，转身像疯了一样向琼斯家的庄园跑去。  
那本手札，nini的那本手札里一定记录了什么事情！

傍晚时分，阿尔弗雷德带着满身的酒气回到家中。  
大厅里，本田菊早已等候多时了，见自己名义上的丈夫浑身散发着恶心的酒臭味，不由得嫌弃的皱了皱眉头。  
“菊，Hero，嗝.....,Hero告诉你个好消息，呵呵，那个该死的家伙终于，嗝，终于去见上帝了......”阿尔弗雷德醉醺醺的开口说道，“可为什么，嗝，Hero的心变得好痛呢？Hero应该高兴才对啊......”湛蓝如天空般纯净的眸子在酒精的作用下失去了焦距，嘴里呢喃不清的自说自话。  
“唔！本田，你......”  
看着在自己面前倒下渐渐没有了呼吸的阿尔弗雷德，本田菊疯狂的笑了起来，“哈哈哈哈，nini，在下帮你报仇了呢，这个家伙居然害得你沦落到如此狼狈的境地，在下帮你杀了他......”所以，请你回来吧。  
那一夜，琼斯家的庄园被人一把火烧成了灰烬，而那个纵火者就是被无数omega和beta们所羡慕嫉妒着的琼斯太太，本田菊。  
曾经盛极一时的琼斯家族也因此受到了颇为沉痛的打击，琼斯家主痛失爱子，加上家族内部矛盾不断，终于含恨离世。

而另一边，布拉金斯基家的城堡里，伊万轻抚着手中爱人的相片，在无尽的夜色下低声述说着对爱人的思念。


End file.
